The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant referred to by the cultivar name Capri. Capri was originated from a hybridization program in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in 1985. The female parent was an unnamed proprietary hybrid which was developed and is maintained by me for the sole use in planned breeding programs. The male parent was a cultivar named Flamingo. It is unknown to me if Flamingo has been patented in the U.S.A. Capri was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage by me on Jul. 12, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands. The first asexual reproduction of Capri was accomplished when vegative cuttings were taken from initial selection on Nov. 6, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen in The Netherlands. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in November 1985 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Capri are firmly fixed and retained through generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Capri, which in combination distinguish this Alstroemeria from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. The outer petals have an attractive, nearly white appearance which is interrupted by the green color of the tips which radiates from the tips along the central veins of each outer petal, fading to white. Along the same veins, between the attachment points and the green of the tips of these petals are brush strokes of shades of lavender-pink which compliment the green portions in shape. The remaining marginal areas of the outer petals contrastingly appear to be stark white. PA0 2. The inner petals are characterized by an unusual combination of colors and pattern of stripes. The three inner petals have a predominant white ground color which is slightly blushed with a hint of lavender-pink. The two top inner petals have numerous stripes of deep purple in a uniform pattern with stripes increasing in length and width from the attachment point to the apex of these petals. The lower, inner petal is substantially white and has a few stripes of deep purple confined to the apical portions of this petal. PA0 3. The soft, complimentary coloration of the petals of the flowers of this plant give striking and attractive distinction to this variety which has not been seen in previous plants of this market class.